The present invention relates to a medication dispensing device and, more particularly, to a cradle that secures and rotates a medicine container.
Currently, numerous amounts of elderly patients need to take one or several medications. Many of these patients find it difficult to dispense multiple tablets, and may have manual dexterity issues that make handling small tablets difficult. Therefore the user may spill the medicine or drop the pills on the floor. There are dispensing stations available, however the dispensing stations are difficult to use and make it difficult for the user to attach the pill box or dispenser to the dispensing device. The effort required to dispense medications is significant and may be impossible for somebody with limited manual dexterity.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that helps dispense oral solid and liquid medicines.